1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains generally to connectors for use in attaching fittings such as valves and pipes to vessels or other sterile containers and, more particularly, to an aseptic connector having a lip seal.
2. Related Art
Valves for use in withdrawing samples of aseptic liquids from mixing vessels and other sterile containers are commonly connected to the containers by a connector having a body which is welded into an opening in a wall of the container and has an annular recess or seat for receiving the mounting flange of the valve, with a ring for clamping the flange in sealing engagement with the bottom wall of the seat. Such connectors have been marketed by a Swedish company, NovaSepticAB, under the trademark NA-CONNECT and by Asepco, Mountain View, Calif., under the trademark ASEPCONNECT. An example of the use of such a connector is found in Ser. No. 10/947,396.